Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Beginning
by 20913
Summary: What if your a normal 13 year old teenage and you saw something crazy. Than out of the blue are drag onto an adventure that will explore the fictional universe of not just Kingdom Hearts, but with all other series as well. Find out as we explore in Kingdom Hearts style. (Putting the story on hold and deciding if to reset the story or not)
1. Beginning

**Hey guys I'm back with an story I think I got right. As this is an Kingdom Hearts story again and this time it'll be an singer Kingdom Hearts with worlds different from the Disney worlds and an 6 part story with 124 worlds this time. Each story filled with 20 worlds staring an OC name Alex with Donald and Goofy by his side. And this time I'm going with an small party with four more joining the group. Who they are I'll decided on part 1 story however I will let you decided the next four joining in the group on part 2 that time around.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the support on OPTUA story series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Beginning**

"Another dream about them." Said the guy name Alex. Who is your average guy with normal problems like any 13 year old boy. He has one silver eye on his right and blue eye on his left, Brown hair, Sneakers, Jeans, and short blue shirt along with glasses.

It was summer vacation at this in August 28. And everything is fine as he can think in the world of earth 2031 as he was walking to meet his friends Sam, Jack, and Tyler. Who have been his best friends since elementary school for an long time and now their heading to highschool soon. Now they are together they decided to play baseball until a gang of bullies and literally an gangster group was soon lead by an bully name Mike.

"Hey what you idiots doing here?" Mike asking demanding.

"We're just playing Mike." Alex said until Mike shouted again.

"What's that I can't hear you other than "I should leave cause this is Mike's turf" Eh?" Mike said mocking them.

"What's that you bastard?" Sam shouted.

"What you called me Punk?!" Mike demanded.

"You heard me Bastard why should we move it's not your property anyway." Sam yelled as everyone agreed. Until Mike than gave an order to his guys to beat the shit out of them. But that didn't last as soon three guys in black military suits, helmet with an X visor helmet came out of nowhere pointing what look like a long guns pointing at the two groups.

"FREEZE." One shouted as the leader of the small group of three.

"Who the hell are..."

BANG

"Silent you all are here in the name of Black Empire." He said than took out an scanner like device scanning the two groups. After he was done scanning them he signal the two soldiers and they fired at Mike, Sam, Jack, and Tyler before Mike's gang ran for the hills in hiding.

"SAM, JACK, TYLER!" Alex shouted, but was facing the small group now.

"Now if you please hand over the star." He demanded.

"What?!" Alex was confused by now of what's the star like in outer space or something.

"Oh we're playing the I don't know game huh. Wrong move kid." He said snapping his fingers, but suddenly an little toy soldier came walking with an small gun on it as one soldier pick it up to inspect it until.

BANG

The toy soldier an actually round in the leaders face as smoke appear on his visor the two soldiers and the leader didn't see it coming as an grey bunny with white on him holding an key shape sword who happen to came out of an hole underground as the bunny Swing his weapon them with an attack move.

GRAVITY FORCE

The bunny attack swung them across the baseball field on the other side as he turn around offering an hand to Alex.

"Eh what's up doc. You alright." He asked and Alex nodded than got up to see who he was looking at now.

"Wait your Bugs Bunny, The Bugs Bunny!" Alex said.

"Yep that's me. Listen we don't have time, but you need to get out of here before these guys go after you." Bugs said, but the three soldiers got up before ready to fire their long guns.

"FIRE."

bugs didn't have to dodge, but an shield came up protecting the two.

"You two are you okay?" Someone said revealing to be Donald Duck there along side Goofy.

"You, your the resistance the Light in our Hearts are you." He shouted as Bugs, Donald, and Goofy prepared to fight.

"Eh that's right doc. And if you forgotten I'm the leader name Bugs Bunny along with the main leader King Mickey Mouse." Bugs said as this shocking the three soldiers.

"Bugs Bunny, the Bugs Bunny also known as, the cartoon rebel." He shouted.

"Yep that's right doc. So if you give up I'll go easy on you for picking on an kid." Bugs said.

"HELL NO FIRE." Bugs signal that he got this as he already had his hand open in a palm as the blaster bullets slow down like the matrix. once they slow down the bullets vanish into thin air as the soldiers were shock by this kind of ability.

"Alright if bullets won't work than we'll attack in combat, CHARGE!" All three attack at once ready to strike them only for Bugs, Donald and Goofy to take them out easily.

Goofy threw his shield at the soldier on the right knocking the soldier down on his back. Donald used his lighting attack on the two of the soldiers, but it only hit the one on the left as the center one dodge the lightning attack by rolling towards them. As Bugs counter the soldier on the middle by blocking the Long gun that turned into an blade with his key like blade than push him back.

Goofy with his shield swing an attack for an upper cut, the soldier dodge by jumping back than run swing his long gun blade. Goofy block the attacks with his shield than attack with an ram shield attack forcing the soldier back.

Donald jump, duck, step left, than right to dodge the long gun blade from the soldier. Donald used his gravity at the right time to force the soldier down on the ground.

Bugs used his cartoon powers of the key like blade turning it into an punch gun firing at the soldier. The soldier was force to block the attack with his long gun blade as the soldier than return fire, Bugs block the bullets with his weapon by deflecting them than turned his key like blade into an acme hammer loaded with an high powered sonic generator with one swing Bugs hit the soldier creating an force that send the soldier across the field.

Alex on the other hand tried to get Sam, Jack, Tyler up from the shots made from those guys in uniform. But they seem to be asleep than killed. As Alex thought about what to do as Alex would soon regret what he has in mind. Alex made an run for it away from the craziness as he ran for safety thinking of himself now. Alex soon encounter the same type of military guys in the same uniforms only different people this time. Alex was surrounded by three of these guys who pointed the same gun like blades at him.

"Alright Kid hand over the Star and this will all go away." One soldier said.

"Why? What do you guys mean by the star? I don't even know what your talking about?" Alex said only to make the soldiers impatience with him.

"Wrong answer Kid now you tell us or make you tell us or our personal favorite you die." One soldier said. Alex didn't what to do nor did he believe this was happening. So Alex decided to play along with them until it was the right time.

"Okay I'll lead you to the star just give me an moment." Alex than walk off with the soldiers following him until Alex saw the woods was near just when he was close enough Alex dash into the woods with them realizing it before it was too late. By luck Alex wasn't hit by the bullets and keep on running deeper and deeper into the woods. But just as he lost the soldiers another three pair was in front of him only this time two soldiers wear the same uniforms while one had an white military uniform with an sunglass visor. Alex stop in time to be grab by the throat by the white one as he vanish and reappeared in front of Alex. Alex struggled and tried to escape only for the white one to squeeze his neck harder.

"Now will you listen?" She said as Alex nodded now realizing he can't do anything about it. She than punch his stomach hard making Alex cough in pain as he fell on the ground and tried to get up. But she pulled on his hair to face him eye and eye level.

"Okay now you will tell us where the star is and I'll let you go or I'll keep you as an pet for the girls to play with. Either way you have no choice so obey or feel pain." She said to Alex while he was struggling for her to let go. The three men came in view that was chasing Alex appeared.

"Sorry ma'am we couldn't catch him in time." One said.

"It's alright as long as we have the star everything should be fine." She said than they search his body until out of the shadow was Bugs, Donald, and Goofy appeared to recuse Alex from them. Donald zap three of the men, Goofy knock her off of Alex, while Bugs struck down the last two and than fought the her in battle.

"Donald, Goofy take the kid out of here and head to our base with the star shard now." Bugs shouted as Donald and Goofy nodded. Donald took the Star Shard, raise it up and sent them flying into our of Earth and to who knows where. For this was just beginning.

**Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Beginning**

* * *

**Well this may seem rushed, but it will due. And sorry for not updating the OPTUA. I just get tried of the story and like to work on something that be a little interesting. **

**So here it is the secondary story and I hope everyone supports the story. Cause honestly sometimes I like to work on making different Stories instead of the same one all the time. **

**20913**

**6/3/14**

**PEACE OUT! **


	2. Villain's Gathered

**I want to tell about the timeline that this will take place between the birth by sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1 so that means only Donald, Goofy, and Mickey will appear in this story from the Kingdom Hearts series. And this is an different universe so no this will not be connected to the OPTUA story.**

**P.S. I know I said I was gonna do the fight scene on OPTUA. However I reach the point I need something new and now is the time to try it. I'm sorry about OPTUA, but that's how it goes. In this new info I'm going to take a break from OPTUA and start working on KHC:B as of right now. So if you have any questions just ask in review or PM and I'll answer any questions the best I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Villains Gathered**

In an dark room was an gathering of the Black Empire who was also join by six other group, person or people. Maleficent, Pete, and six other villains; Daffy Duck; Injustice league XVIII; Army Maker; and Heart Warriors. They all have gathered as one allied group for the first time without the video screens or secret messages to talk to each other so now they finally have an chance to talk in person, but wear disguises or stay in the shadows to cover up there identities.

"So the first star has been located?"

"Yes one 48 stars pieces of the 51 star light has been located."

"What is the 48 star pieces of the 51 star light again?"

"It's an riddle to an puzzle to when we find a certain star. It's said there are star shards colored mostly made of blue, however there is an star that is called golden star shard made of gold. That once were half as many as the blue star shards. But they are destroyed at one point now with only some still existing."

"That's right along with an legend when there were more of them that when 48 golden star pieces were gathered along with the 3 purest white stars, the 51 star lights will shine a portal to the create and show the true keyhole, once the keyhole is unlock it will create and reveal the true form of Kingdom Hearts to those who unlock it's power will be able to have unlimited knowledge and power from Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah well if this alliance is gonna work than one of us is gonna have to hunt the stars while rest of us have other important task in mind."

"Agreed Army Maker, us Injustice League XVIII have our own goals as of now and well decide to help or not with the collecting of the star shards or not."

"Same with me fellas. For I Daffy Duck am only interested in finally destroying Bugs or being better than him once and for all.

"Although I don't agree with Daffy's goal I will help in defeating the fools they call themselves Lights in our hearts and help the Black Empire in collecting the star shards to achieve our goals as I Maleficent the mistress of all evil.

"Thank you Maleficent, our Black Empire will greatly appreciate your help."

"As for us we will stand aside for now in the shadows until it's time for the Heart Warriors." They all agreed that until the time is right they go there separate ways.

"But the first world that needs to go is Traverse town since it will lead an example to all who oppose us and for all other worlds as well."

"Indeed this world must go."

"Than we will leave to our fortresses and gather our forces to attack this world agreed."

"Agreed."

Soon the villains left the fortress of there meeting place and went their own business with their own six fortresses getting ready to attack the one world that is a safe guard and sanctuary to all those who lost their home world.

* * *

_With Alex, Donald, and Goofy_

Alex was waking up slowly, but was hearing some conversation from a few people. Once Alex woke up he found himself in a room with Donald, Goofy, and some guy with them.

"Well looks like the kid is up." The guy said who names is Cid.

"How are you doing kid?" Donald asked.

"Um fine thanks and I'm not an kid I'm Alex." Alex said.

"Good to meet you Alex." Goofy said. Alex was confuse and lost on all things cause of why he is here or why this is happening.

"You must have a lot of questions huh Alex and the name is Cid." Cid asked.

"Yeah I do." Alex said.

"Well you may want to sit down for this cause it'll be an long one." Cid said as they told of what happen and how everything came to be now.

* * *

With the villains they are gathering their troops as they are soon ready for battle.

* * *

_long before after the King was done with his mission helping the other keyblade wielders another disturbance happen on some other world that was unexpected. An world was destroyed not by darkness, but was destroyed and transformed into an world of darkness banish from the realms of light. The King saw this after traveling to this world which should be impossible or so we thought until. _

_A group of people who call themselves the Black Empire greeted the King as he landed in the world, unfortunately they attack the King and he barely escape with his life. Soon the King saw more worlds fall into darkness and rebuild as an dark world of the Black Empire creations. So the king assemble a team called Light of our Hearts to resist this force of darkness, but this force soon gathered it's powerful allies. _

_Daffy Duck an traitor of his home world that has an army made of the worst element that an toon can die from Dip. But worst is that Daffy Duck found a way to build an army made of this Dip as troops so any toon caught by an grab will turn into nothing liquid._

_Maleficent an enemy that has found a way to control the creatures known as Unversed that the King encountered years ago and has gathered seven allies, but it is also said that Maleficent has possibly an ninth member in her group, however it's unknown._

_Injustice League XVIII an organization bent on creating new world s of justice and control by killing and destroying evil in their own ways. It is said that the XVIII stands for how many times the Injustice League was remade and now is reduce to an low members, but powerful people so don't under estimate them._

_Army Maker is an master of building creatures out of imagination and creating life itself. This person also has the ability to erase anyone or anything of which he choses with the right equipment of course._

_Than the last one which is said to be an rumor. They are called the Heart Warriors, I'm sure about them or what they are however if they are true stay away from them as much as possible._

* * *

Alex took all this info in as he is now in Traverse Town now and needs to get to Earth as soon as possible. So Alex was risking an bold move when asking.

"How far is it from here to my home?" Alex asked now waiting for an answer.

"Well their might be a way, but it might take longer if we try." Donald said. Alex look at Donald with an solemn look than said.

"Alright than can you take me back." Alex said, but also explain why. " I know your fighting an war and all, but this isn't my battle and I don't want to be an burden to any of you or anybody for that fact if we run into trouble. So if you don't mind I like to go home." Alex had his head down as Goofy walk patting Alex's shoulder.

"Well if that is how you feel than we'll help you." Goofy said. Alex, Donald, and Cid were surprise by Goofy's answer.

"From what I understand your a good kid Alex and even though you know about our situation you would help us, but you also know about your own limits of what you can do and what you can't do to help. So I can understand your feeling Alex if I was in your shoes. So if it's alright with you Donald I like to help Alex get home as safe as possible." Goofy said as Donald saw the determination in his eyes Donald found himself agreeing as well.

"Alright Goofy I'll help too." Donald agreed.

"Well than if your going on some crazy adventure than your going to need something to defend yourself kid. Not to fight, but to defend against those who would try to hurt you." Cid said. Alex look at Cid and nodded with an small smile.

* * *

_Outside of the world of Traverse Town_

They villains stood at the gates ready to bash in and claim the world as their own.

"Alright let's get this over with." Daffy said than look at the troops.

"Alright you bums prepare to attack these walls." Daffy ordered than they began their assault on this world.

* * *

BOOM

"What was that!" Alex nearly shouted.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Someone shouted outside the store as Cid got his gun while Donald got his staff and Goofy got his shield while Alex ran out and saw what he will never believe to be possible.

* * *

The Light of our hearts resistance came ready to fight off the enemies. The enemies are consisting of Black Empire Black troops; Human Deform Dip like Toon Troops or as they are called Disintegration Glob Troops; Unversed; thugs from Mercenaries, ex-military, common criminals, and etc. work for the Injustice League XVIII; Their are eight classes of monsters created by the Army Maker; and so far only one man representing for an unknown factor.

The Light of our Hearts had their own weapons with guns, weapon to weapon combat long with hand to hand combat, and few super powers to combat the enemies. However no matter what they did the enemies keep on coming or they aren't getting killed in battle that often as the Resistance are getting fewer and fewer by the second. Alex already head for cover as Cid used his multiple guns to fire at the enemies, Donald using his magic, and Goofy fighting in hand to hand combat with his shield.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough as the men and women are getting annihilated from the villain forces. So Cid pick up Alex Calling Donald and Goofy to follow as they head to second district for an plan of attack.

* * *

**Well here is the chapter. Hope you like it and this time things will be different I hope. Anyhow if your interested you can give an whole new world/series to choose for this story and I'll keep the list of world/series for the OPTUA the same for that story or I'll reused some of the world/series again if you want and go from there. **

**So anyway thanks for the reviews and your patience has been rewarded with this chapter as I thank you for supporting my decision and supporting this story. **

**20913**

**6/9/14**

**PEACE OUT! **


	3. Battle of Traverse Town 1

**This chapter will be mostly about the battle system and ranking of Light in our Hearts resistance. Just a heads up for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Battle of Traverse Town I**

In the Shadows was someone who was watching the battle take place with an neutral expression. But soon will decide if this will be his or not for they haven't decided on ownership on who gains control of this world and who doesn't on this world for now.

With Alex, Cid was leading the group in second District that is filled with camping tents and military weapons, training areas, and other stuff in the camp. Suddenly Alex was bump into someone who is older than him.

"Ow."

"You okay." Said the stranger who offered an his hand. He had nice short Green hair, Silver eyes, looks about 21 with a thin muscular body, has six blades two on his back like an X another two on his back one on top and one on bottom on his back waist and two on one side to another, has blue sleeveless tight shirt, blue long loose pants, and blue boots. Name Joel.

"Yeah thanks." Alex said now staring at this stranger wondering who is he and how he's involve in this fight.

"Yo we don't have time for this Joel let's go." Said another stranger leading the other two strangers with him. The new stranger who spoke up had blue hair long to his neck, brown eyes, looks about 23, wears an black business suit and carries two pistols in his hand, but what is unknown to most is under the jacket he carries eight pistols with unlimited bullets. Only time he ever used bullets is when he carries a brief case full of special ammo or creates them on his own. Name Lex.

The second stranger was a woman looks about 22, has trimmed short cut white hair as snow, purple eyes, had red gloves with metal tips on the gloves knuckles, has grey sleeveless shirt that shows her waist and short jean pants with snickers on. She has the best hand to hand combat out of the whole group. Name Trix.

The third one is an guy who's the newest of the group. Also is consider an none combatant, He has black hair, Orange eyes, looks about 20, yellow shirt, Jean pants, boots, carries what look like an device for technical purposes. Name Mike.

* * *

_Battle system and ranking of Light in our Hearts_

They are called Apex Light Elite or ALE for short. They are considered the best of the best was once the first responders for the Light in our Hearts for 3 missions only to become the best of the best after the 3 missions proven how talented they were in groups of three. As such the Light in our Hearts started to create more response teams for more different situations.

There are 2,019,386 recruits that aren't train yet or have been train just haven't been out in the field yet so they are divided into four or five groups.

Brave Warriors, Courageous Men, Faith in Arms, and Hope of Freedom these four different response team came in to defeat the enemies head on as they are the men and women on each team ready to fight for their lives.

The Hope of Freedom can hold to 10,000 people in the Company and there are 50 Captains in the Hope of Freedom Company each commanding 200 soldiers each. They are usually the first response Company when an enemy attacks any of the bases after they were establish.

The Faith in Arms is an unit that deals with training more soldiers for Hope of Freedom of Light in our hearts. However they are not above all else in combat experience as they are the second response Company to aid in the battle against the enemy forces with more than enough experience to deal the heavy blow to their enemies. They hold 2,000 people in the Company and there are 20 lieutenants in the Company each commanding 100 soldiers each. Also each Lieutenant from highest Lieutenant to lowest 10th lieutenant each can command 5 captains from the Hope of Freedom.

The Courageous Men Company is the Space fighters and Sky fighters for Light in our hearts. They keep the skies clear in all space and air travels in bases and other worlds. They are no stranger to land combat either as they not only fight in land, but in oceans, underground, and anything vehicle involvement or heavy artillery battles. 400 people are in the Company and are commanded by 10 commanders. Each 10 Commanders can command 40 soldiers each as they are the most strongest of the for groups. In an dire situation first and second commanders can command over 10 Lieutenants from the Faith in Arms.

Finally the second most powerful group Brave Warriors are super powered men and women of the force and train others to be like them. They have 80 people with 16 soldiers being commanded by 5 Generals each. All of them are consider to be the most powerful and impossible to beat, but have been defeated before even the best of them have before them.

But out of all four of these Company team forces the one force that stood amongst them all are ALE also known as Apex Light Elite consist of three members with any skills or powers that makes them above all else. They are the best of the best Third in command along side others in command like those that are some Second in Command like Bugs Bunny and the Commanding Officer the King in charge.

_Battle system and Ranking of Light in our Hearts completed_

* * *

Alex saw these four people one name Joel help him up as Joel soon was about to leave, however Cid had over plans.

"Hey Joel I need your team for something." Cid said getting their attention.

"What is it you want old man?" One in blue hair said.

"Shut it Lex and it's Cid to you. Listen I need your team to give us cover to get into Third district then we need to work our way into Fifth District to Escape." Cid explain.

"Alright we're in, but who's in charge then?" Joel asked. Donald and Goofy look at each other than back at them.

"Uh that be us Sir's and Ma'am." Goofy said.

"Yeah me and Goofy are in Charge along side of Bugs Bunny." Donald said.

"Wait Bugs Bunny, The Bugs Bunny! He was with you guys! Where is he now I haven't seen him in a long time since the last battle against the Injustice League XVIII." Lex said acting like an school boy since he's an fan of Bugs Bunny and his heroics in the Light in our Hearts resistance.

"Sorry we had to split up." Goofy said with an sad face. Lex never got to ask cause an explosion happen from the first district came the villain's forces as they move in to eliminate everyone.

"Damn they got through. Come on we need to get to the third district NOW." Cid shouted as move they ran for their lives running as fast as they can. Once in third District they came into an fire fight with an bunch of enemies inside with Daffy leading the pack.

"Allllllllllllright you dirt bags I'm gonna pin you down see, I'm gonna pin you down. Or my name isn't Daffy Duck the terror." Daffy said. Pinning down the soldiers of Light in our Hearts resistances. So Joel ordered his team to move forward and attack the enemy forces before they cause any more problems.

"Cid! You, Donald, Goofy take the Kid to where you need to go we'll go and cover fire for you." Joel said. Cid nodded as he and the other three followed him to the secret place behind the door.

* * *

Meanwhile near the path to the fourth District the villain's forces are gathering through the resistances. For they have more than enough fire power to break through than anyone realize.

* * *

In the secret doorway in a small house Merlin was already packing his stuff as he was ready to leave along with the others of the Light in our Heart forces not before Cid, Donald, Goofy and Alex barge in the house wanting something.

"Ah came in the right time have you." Merlin said.

"Indeed. Now do you have what we're looking for Merlin?" Cid asked.

"Right here Cid." Merlin said giving Cid what he is looking for a makeshift Keyblade.

"Here take it you'll need it for the future." Cid said. Than told Donald, Goofy, and Alex to follow him as they made there way through to the third district.

* * *

Once their Cid, Donald, Goofy, Alex, and now join with Merlin saw the third district cleared of the enemy forces from Joel, Lex, Trix, and Mike clearing the way for them.

"Sir the whole District is clear." Joel said.

"Good then let's move to the first District we'll use the secret passage instead of the normal way there." Cid said.

"Secret passage? Oh I have an bad feeling about this." Merlin said. Even so they still went as plan not knowing the dangers that are ahead of them.

* * *

**How you like the chapter I know so far it's short, but long ones will appear eventually. So enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.**

**20913**

**6/11/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Battle of Traverse Town 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Battle of Traverse Town II**

In a secret passage under the mailbox is an tunnel leading to the same path to the fourth district. But what most don't know is that it's filled with Unversed ready to fight.(368 floods, 835 scrappers, 503 bruisers, 132 axe flapper, and 264 archravens.) The unversed were stationed there by Maleficent in case someone would get through or try to escape through there. Unfortunately that is what will happen soon.

Cid, Merlin, Donald, Goofy, Alex, and ALE team found the first district cleared for the most part. So Cid decided to take an short cut.

"This way." Cid said directing them.

"You sure this way will be safe." Lex asked.

"Relax nothing can go wrong." Cid said with very wrong words. As Ale Team went first Cid and the others heard slashing and banging sounds in the secret passage.

"You just had to say that didn't you!" Lex shouted. " Their are unversed down here."

"And we got trouble up here too!" Alex shouted. Making everyone outside the mailbox look to see more enemies coming their way.

"QUICK INTO THE PASSAGE NOW!" Merlin shouted casting an reflect spell to protect them. So Cid, Donald, Goofy, and Alex went in as Merlin was facing off alone against the enemies.

"It is time you foul creature and wicked men are sent back to where you belong." Merlin said for it was the last time he ever fought for his life or was captured in this battle.

* * *

Joel lead the team and the others into battle as they fell into the bottom floor to confront the enemies. Joel took his side blades swinging them into an arc and more while the axe flappers keep on attacking Joel random times none stop. Joel rush in and made copies of himself as he attack one axe flapper at a time slashing them 3 or 5 times than switch to the next one making an copy of himself appear, but in reality Joel was going so fast he was making false copies as he appeared to his next target. After doing this ten times Joel went super fast zooming at each and every target on the scrappers while doing so Joel slash once at one scrapper each and keep on going until Joel was the other side of the pack of 182 scrappers. Once Joel finish he put his sword back in and immediately the scrappers were destroyed in an instant.

A bunch of bruisers came to attack Joel only to be shot at by an piercing bullet, one after another the bruisers were destroyed and defeated in one shot by an bullet each by Lex. Lex saw his targets and shot everything in sights like floods, scrappers, bruisers, axe flappers, and archravens, each blow was devastating as he fired one shot after another. The Acrhravens notice this than take an dive at Lex to attack him before he could defend for himself. However Lex saw this and fired with two pistols shooting none stop as they are blasted away one after another. Lex saw it was clear again. But an rumbling sound was heard and saw in his sights an boss like Unversed called **Iron Prisoner I. **Lex knew he can pierce anything and any defense with an few exceptions and this one exception for Lex bullets aren't enough to kill an boss in one blow.

However Trix came rushing in hyper speed to fast than Joel and slam her fist at the head. Before it could attack Trix was on top of it with an kick to the chain armed-gut slamming to the ground. As it got mad an cage was created as Trix landed on the ground right when the cage dive underground to follow her. She saw this, but with one strong punch slam on the ground creating an earthquake breaking the cage and shaking everything standing on the ground. Trix saw the opportunity rush in than made multiple punches to the head gut and anywhere on the body on the Iron Prisoner I. Once done she did an spin kick slamming it to the wall causing the Iron Prisoner I to nearly disappear not before it attack with it's bottom lasers at Trix. However Trix dash out of there and appear on top to slam on top of the Unversed destroying it once and for all. Joel and Lex are reminded to never piss her off afterwards even for the smallest of things.

Cid, Donald Duck, and Goofy were holding the defense position as they are holding the line back. Cid with his guns, Donald with his magic, and Goofy with his shield, while Mike was obtaining the situation and Alex didn't know what to do, but panic all the never less. However as he saw the enemies were disappearing Alex saw if he wanted out he had to make an choice 'stay with these guys or go for it by yourself' This thought was going through his mind. Than without anyone looking Alex jump for it dropping the makeshift keyblade and running into the field of Unversed.

"QUACK ALEX." Donald shouted getting everyone's attention to see that Alex went for it and rush through the enemies head on.

"God damn it. Why do we get stuck with the difficult ones." Lex said. Angry with the Kid's decision.

Alex ran through the pack of unversed sliding, jumping, climbing and dodging everyone of them until he reach the door and made his escape without looking back. Unfortunately Alex also drag some unversed along after him. (169 floods, 392 scrappers, 8 bruisers, 37 axe flappers, and 94 archravens) Donald and Goofy knew what to do and they look at Cid with permission.

"Alright go after him and be quick about it. If we don't get there just leave okay." Cid said and they nodded.

"Mike go with Donald and Goofy they need you for this and your not any good here anyway so go ahead of us." Said Joel. Mike nodded and went with Donald and Goofy to go after Alex before trouble happens.

* * *

Alex ran as much as he could unfortunately so did the unversed as they followed him too. So Alex ran some more away from them, but soon came into a battle field between Light in our hearts and the Villain's forces in the fire fight. Alex keep on running without looking back without realizing that he gave the enemies the advantage to move forward and past the resistances defenses.

* * *

Donald, Goofy and Mike came into the fourth district to see the destruction beyond anything they imagine. As they move forward in sadness they saw more destruction as they came to an halt from an scream. it came from the fifth district as they move in it was above the glass house above where they saw the resistance try to fight along with the villain's force against Julius. The beast fought back with his might destroying everything in sight as both sides stood no chance against him.

"QUACK how did Julius get free?!" Donald asked himself.

"What about Alex I hope he's okay?" Goofy said sadly.

"Who cares let's get this beast now." Donald said than move behind the beast before it could do anything.

"Hey you!" Donald shouted to get the Julius attention.

"Why don't you fight someone your own...size QUACK." Donald Regretted his decision afterwards as He and Goofy were flung back to the front door of the house with Mike there standing inside. As Mike drag them in he carried them inside and rushed to the other side before Julius could see them. Once there he closed the door and they soon found Alex trying to operate the ship.

* * *

Cid and the Ale team finish the unversed off and are ready to head off to the others.

"Alright let's get going." Cid said.

"Yeah hopefully nothing bad happens." Lex said only to see and hear an Julius came in as he decided to target anyone and anything he wanted which meant them too.

"Ah crap." Lex said. Than they got ready to fight again as Julius began his assault.

Julius vs Apex Light Elite and Cid 

**FIGHT**

Julius began his assault with swinging his punches left, right and undercuts than slam his fist down creating an crater of 20 feet radius wide and 3 feet deep on ground. The team and Cid dodge in time before Julius could hit any of them. Cid brought out his machine gun and start shooting 20 bullets a second for 15 seconds before Julius started to move closer to Cid. Cid keep on firing and moving back for a minute keeping Julius in check, but Julius soon came close enough until.

BANG

Julius was shot in the head once than a second time for it's attention as Lex shot Julius while Cid stop firing. Lex had his black suit jacket off and was wearing an belt like strap holding bullet clips on his back about 14 of them 7 on each side and two clips in his two pistols. Lex keep on firing on Julius's head making his bullet and weak point effective slowing Julius down with one step for four bullets shot. Lex ran out of bullets on his 16th shot and refilled in time before Julius knew what's going on as he continue the assault on Julius. Julius than got smart and jump on the rail and sides of the wall to get the advantage only for Lex to hit on mark or any part of Julius's body. When Lex went for his third clip for his two pistols Julius took the advantage and jump only to meet an kick from Trix.

WHAM

Trix kick Julius on the gut as Julius flung to the wall only to land on his feet and jump from the wall towards Trix. Trix was on the ground, but jump towards Julius for both Trix and Julius raise their fists for an attack than once close enough both fist collide creating an air wave knocking anybody foolish enough to be too close to them. Trix and Julius landed on the ground for an attack on each other. Julius came for a punch at her from the left as Trix block with her left arm, Julius than came with his right hand punch only to be block by Trix's right arm, Julius spin his right hand for a back-handed attack only for her to jump flipping up-side-down and spin around kicking with her legs Julius almost fell back, but was only force back instead as Trix landed on her feet than charge for an assault for an bashing palm attacks as Julius was defenseless against it. With one more palm slam on Julius's gut the force and impact came slamming into the wall. Unfortunately Julius wasn't lucky enough.

SLASH

Joel came using his two swords on his back and slash Julius in the air with one mighty swing straight up into the air than with his other sword on his left created an slash wave attack big enough to cut the celling. Julius saw this as he got angry and powered his electricity powers and charge down on the slash wave attack breaking the attack and charging towards Joel. Joel saw this and ran away from the area and jump right before an electricity of 12 yard radius electrified the area. Julius was getting serious now as he had enough of this so Joel had to go on defense as Julius attack with punches, back-handed attacks, slamming on the floor, and spinning fist attacks. Although it hurt for the electricity went right through his body Joel endured until it was the right time to attack. Soon Julius made an mistake for Joel saw this than flip back in air multiple times than landed and jump front in the air holding his swords behind him and than slash like an X on Julius's body than jump back to safety as Julius bleed a bit from his mouth than fell.

THUMP

BATTLE OVER - VICTORY

Apex Light Elite and Cid are tried and now needed rest unfortunately.

BANG 4X

That didn't happen?!

A group of soldiers shot from a hidden area from the Injustice League XVIII captured them as they have plans for the team.

* * *

Alex was being scolded by Donald for being reckless and for doing something stupid while Mike detected that his comrades are captured and they are the only ones left on this world. Mike came to Donald and Goofy and explain the situation to them away from Alex.

"Gwarsh are you sure?" Goofy asked worried.

"I'm positive I saw it on my device they been captured and now are held prisoner." Mike said.

"That's just great now what do we do?" Donald said angry and worried at the same time.

"Simple we tell Alex we are sending him home, but we're actually going to Disney Castle to regroup instead." Mike explained.

"But that be lying." Goofy said.

"I know and we have to if we want to report and help the rest of the resistance against the other villain's in our darkest hour." Mike said. Donald and Goofy didn't like it at first, but soon agreed with Mike.

"Alright we'll do it. But you have to make sure Alex doesn't know okay." Donald said and Mike nodded. They soon talk with Alex quick as they didn't have much time on their side.

"Really your going to take me home?!" Alex asked happy about the news, but also surprise about it.

"Of course we forgive you for now, but do that again and we might leave you behind okay." Donald said as Alex agreed they heard a noise outside the doorway knowing they are close.

"QUACK IT'S THEM." Donald shouted.

"Quick to your stations." Mike ordered for they quickly made there way to the pilot seats as possible. Than as soon as they are done checking everything they blasted off before the enemy forces came and escape in time as they sneak off in space and to who knows where in what world.

* * *

As for the injustice League XVIII they are please with the results of what they captured alive and are will prepared for them sooner or later.

* * *

**Well here is first ever battle fight with the one and only Julius. I know it's extreme, but hey the team can handle them so the first world is coming up and will be either from the OPTUA list or something you decided on a new list for this future story of KHCB.**

**20913**

**6/12/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Black Empire Strike, World 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first world of Kingdom Hearts Chronicles. It's called Kung Fu Panda! That's right and with this world we be able to see how Alex and his friends handle the environment of this world as danger lurks around every corner or is closing than they think. **

**Note: I been thinking of getting an community for this story the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles story. If anybody is willing or know one I can have this story go for an community please PM and I will be glad to have this story there in no time or try to get in contact as fast as possible Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's .**

* * *

**Black Empire strike; World I**

Black Empire was assembling a meeting with it's top members as they have to discuss the topic on what to do with Alex and the Star Shard he possibly posses. In the room their are 6 total members men and women wearing blue as a sign of highest rank. Second in command are those wearing in red who take charge on the field when the six members order them too. As for those in white they are charge of the squad of 10 members total 9 black and 1 white. While the blue, red and white stand for authority the black are the common troops, but sometimes take command of an group of three of firearm team.

This system separates them from one another as they the ones in blue hold the highest command calling themselves the blue council. Their are 3888 black members, 432 white members, 48 red members, and 6 blue members that are special train forces in the black empire for their own purposes.

"Any idea on the Boy?"

"Not yet. It appears he escape with the other 3."

"Ah yes Donald Duck, Goofy, and the ALE's new recruit Mike. Any information on Mike?"

"He's 20 year's old, His expertise is strategy and planning. While at combat is normal for human standards, he knows how to fight a decent battle when needed against odds that are impossible according to his records."

"Than we send our red agent after them."

"Agreed KIBISHI."

Soon an red guy came in with an red coat and scythe.(Think of it as an Kingdom Hearts organization XIII coat mimic covered in red color combine with an real grim reaper scythe)

"What is it?" Kibishi asked.

"We send you to go after the boy with the star shard and return with results. Bring as your usual unit that is required of your duties if have too. And if anyone is in the way kill them immediately."

"As you wish council." Kibishi said.

* * *

Alex was looking at the window bored, but admitted the view was great from here. Mike was looking in his scanners where their first world be however Mike also wanted this first world to be where Alex could learn to fight too. Mike already observed the boy and realized he needed training fast. Mike knew an person name Bill would help, but if he get involve now it be trouble for them. So in order to get Alex training a bit he needed some from a world that specialize in fighting. Soon Mike found that place tapping Donald's shoulder to go to this location and make an stop for now.

* * *

With the Villain's Council lead by Maleficent and Pete they had seven members there watching them go to the world as the members are eagerly ready to conquer worlds.

"This is him the boy who has the star shard hahahahaha this pitiful creature will be crushed in mere moments before he get far."

"Such a young boy having the power to in his grasp without realing it's potential is a wasted gift in his hands."

"Grrrrr who cares let's just kill him now and get this over with now."

"Yes the others shouldn't be an problem either as long as their is no one standing in our way."

"Humph I can just build an simple machine and it would get this over with without using those blue creatures you call Unversed just say the word and I'll get it done."

"NO If anyone is going to take it. It will be me not you fat man."

"_enough_. We will all have our chance soon enough, but for now our goal is still the same either way all will fit in place one by one. Pete go get the Star Shard and if you happen to find it there you will bring it to us." Maleficent ordered.

"Yes Maleficent you can count on me. But um what about our other 50 people who rejected the offer what if I encounter them and they don't take our presence well?" Pete asked. Maleficent smirk at this while thinking of an plan already for this kind of predicament.

* * *

Alex, Donald, Goofy, and Mike went to an peaceful land walking to the village only to see it empty without people there. They wondered were they are and what the villagers are doing until.

"Don't move." Said an Black soldier. Soon 20 or 30 surrounded the group with 15 on the roof and outside the village are 12 on front, 12 on left, and 12 on right securing the are other than the temple on the top mountain which apparently everyone is there now.

Mike saw this and noted that the about of soldiers there are and if they made one wrong move there dead.

"Alright you four hands in the air where we can see them." One ordered. As a red coat agent name Kibishi came along with 9 white officers to deal with the group.

"Alright Boy hand over the star and no one gets hurt." Kibishi said.

"Star? Look I don't know what your talking abo..."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME BOY!" Kibishi pointed his scythe at Alex.

"We know about the Star Shard that is keep in your pockets so hand it over and no one gets hurt." Kibishi said.

"Eh Doc wouldn't be okay if we let them go and head somewhere else instead."

"Yeah and end up like that one name Bill Trison who is hunted by Savage our best...Doc?! No it can't be!" Before Kibishi could react he was hit by an punching glove on a long retraction to an gun belong to Bugs Bunny.

"Ah what's up Doc?" Bugs asked.

"It's Bugs Bunny the cartoon Rebel!"

"I heard he was known as War Toon!"

"Enough of this just get him ATTACK!" The soldiers fired their weapons just as Kibishi smiled he heard an carrot being chewed on and look to see Bugs Bunny unharmed and look back to see it was made of balloon replica of Bugs. Bugs swatted the two soldiers before they responded knocking them out. Bugs was moving to fast for them and move into the center of the group.

"Eh I think it's time I go Toon style on you guys." bugs said.

"GET HIM DON'T LET HIM GO INTO TOON MODE!"

"Too late."

**TOON MODE **

Bugs stab the ground and transformed using his toon powers turning into **Kung Fu Bunny.** Bugs bunny with his now kung fu style kick and punch or palm the enemies left and right as they either fired their weapons of bullet lasers or came hand to hand combat. So far Bugs was able to counter them with his bare hands and feet with his ears alone as he knock the enemies by bouncing the bullets back or knocking out in combat.

* * *

_power explanation: Toon Mode _

Toon mode is an Ancient power made by the very first toon in self defense against the forces of evil. When used it can turn any toon into any element of any series of fictional world of any existing fictional series making it the most powerful of few powers to exist it even can turn any toon give an god power from a fictional like series.

Only drawback is anything that exist in reality like the real world will make the toon mode useless or not useable. Even an live action series, film or any real world fictional series will make the toon mode useless in any case scenario.

_Explanation end_

* * *

While this was going on Donald was using this chance to attack with his fire spell than blizzard, and thunder spells. Goofy swung his shield around knocking the soldiers back and forth down and out. Mike punch to the head and pulled and pistol with his other to shot the soldier down. Alex tried too find cover, but was lost cause he was in the middle of the battle until.

"Eh want to get out of here." Bugs asked strapping Alex into an rocket full of fireworks on a chair. "Well here you go." Bugs lit it up launching Alex up into the air all the way into the sky.

"Hey what you do that for!" Donald yelled.

"Hehehehehe ain't I a sticker." Bugs said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...?!...OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH CCCCRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP." Alex yelled so hard while the fireworks went off as he flied into the sky and straight above the temple and fell down when the fire works were gone. Alex thought he was a goner, but suddenly bounce on something soft than fling up and down on the hard ground next to it.

* * *

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHH...How...did I...survive...that?" Alex asked himself weakly. He soon saw himself looking at a crowd of animals on two feet wearing clothes looking at him than saw a turtle pointing not just him, but a panda as well.

"Um can I help you?" Alex asked.

"Yes you may young one tell me what's your name?" The turtle asked.

"Um Alex and I'm so sorry for being here it was an accident." Alex said.

"How interesting. The Universe has chosen not only the Dragon Warrior, but also an new champion a Dragon Guardian."

"What!"

"What!"

"What!"

"What the Wha!" Alex was confused as some others as things now got complicated.

* * *

Bill Trison was on the same world as everyone while trying to find a way to get to Alex without being detected the same way he did before this time without being careless.

* * *

At the same time the Black Empire has send their top number two agent red name Savage to hunt down Bill who has landed on this world. He is also know as the best hunter in the entire Black Empire.

(Imagine him as 10 best character from any series of super soldiers, 10 best character in technology, 10 best characters with skills in hand to hand combat, 10 best characters in hunting, and 10 best characters in piloting any vehicles, robots, and mech. And what you get an badass OC who will kick and hunt anybody ass in all multiverse.)

He is the best cause of his track recorded of hunting anything including Assassins and Ninjas by himself in open fields to lure them in as Savage made himself the bait to kill the Assassins and Ninjas beheaded public or not. There are only a few targets that escape him in his life and they are the rare ones Savage calls 18 greatest hunt list. As Bill is considered his 2nd greatest hunt of his life to escape his hunt or be hunted by Bill more than once in his life. right now he hopes to see Bill in this territory and wants to hunt him down and fast for his lust for blood and carnage.

"I hope Bill is here cause this trip would not been worth it at all." Savage said than disappeared into the forest not wasting time for the hunt.

* * *

**The Black Empire has made there first move and are ready to take what is rightfully theirs. What will Alex do now? What's Bill intentions? Who is Savage or how will they handle two agents of the Black Empire now they are on the move? Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Beginning.**

**20913**

**6/18/14**

**PEACE OUT! **


	6. Kung Fu Panda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda I**

Alex and the Panda name Po were taken to which was also called the Jade Palace that Po explain a bit(Cause of Po being a big fan) when they were inside. Once everyone was gone it was an awkward situation for the both of them for different reasons until Po decided to go fanboy and look around the Jade palace.

"Um perhaps I should go by now." Alex said.

"What you kidding this is THE Hall of Warriors of all time you never get to see this to often." Po said.

"Well I'm not what you call and fan of warriors." Alex said.

"Are you kidding come on I'll show you around." Po said. Soon both Po and Alex look around the while learning things about the art of Kung Fu and there weapons.

"Are you two enjoying your stay?" Alex heard this while Po look at the Jar thinking it was talking to him. Alex realize that from Po's talks that it was one of the masters and he was displeased with them. Alex tried to get Po's attention quick as possible.

"Po, PO." Alex said poking Po's back.

"Hmm. Ah Master Shifu." Po than accidently break the jar making Alex facepalm from Po's clumsiness.

"So your the legendary Dragon warrior and surprisingly an guardian I see?" Shifu said.

"Uh I guess so right Alex." Po said.

"Yeah I should..."

"WRONG! You are not the Dragon Warrior or guardian . You will never be the Dragon Warrior or guardian until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said in an serious tone.

"So how does this work? Do you have a ladder, a trampoline, or...?" Po asked while Alex rolled his eyes knowing this will be hard.

"You think it's that easy." Shifu said chuckling a bit. As things were about to get ugly from here.

* * *

After getting to the training room with others known as the Furious Five. They were training like it was their life and boy once Po and Alex got in the training room Shifu wanted them to train like the very beginning.(Like starting on hard mode from level 1)

"Let's begin." Shifu said.

"What the Wah...?!" Alex said surprise and shock along with Po.

"Wait Wait Wait...What?" Po said shock as well, but mostly scared, "Now?"

"Yes now." Shifu said as Shifu and Po wer talking. Alex was in an daze and watch the whole training course which now scared him even more.

"Boy over here." Shifu called out Alex getting him out of his daze. Alex moved to where Po, Furious Five, and Shifu were the training dummy waiting for Po to hit it seeing how hard he can punch. Po was doing something weird before Shifu got tried of his weirdness. Po made an light punch barely hitting the dummy. Shifu wanted Po to hit harder again and this time well he flew into the training area and was knock, bash, crash, burn, and all the others that came. So all in all it didn't end well.

"This will be easier than I thought." Shifu Commented.

"Ya think." Alex muttered. Po got back up all burn and bruised while asking Shifu, "How did I do?"

"There is now a level zero." Shifu said. They look at Alex waiting for his turn to go up.

"Um if you think after what just happen to Po there I do it. Than think again." Alex said.

* * *

Po was going to his room as for Alex went his way gonna look for Donald, goofy, and Mike until. Master Oogway came walking in the night just before Alex tried to meet the others.

"I see your trying to get to your friends." Oogway said. Alex flinch making him trip on the ground before getting back up to face Oogway.

"No I was trying to..."

"It's alright I understand. You don't belong here, you want to go home for your worries lay on your home world." Oogway said.

"How did you..."

"I know a man once he called himself - Bill Trison. A man who spent 19 years traveling worlds for many years and never once had he return home. He used to think he needed to go to his home world too until he learned an lesson in life." Oogway said.

"What's that lesson?" Alex asked.

"That you have to figure out yourself. But in due time you'll understand soon enough." Oogway said.

"But than what am I suppose to do?" Alex asked.

"That you will have to answer for yourself someday. However I like to give an fair warning. For I had a dream of a dark time will come that you are unable to stop and your life will not be the same again. However all hope isn't lost, you will find yourself to decided if you are involve in a conflict or not, will make very difficult decisions that others can't, make history of what is you make of yourself or others, and travel through place beyond your awakening. But no matter what happens you must decided on will soon or will later come. For now enjoy the present and must trust in people that are willing to help." Oogway said.

"How will I know this stuff? And why did you chose me as an guardian?" Alex asked.

"The time will come young one for now enjoy the present. As for your next question I would start looking for answer within of yourself before looking answers from others." Oogway said. Than left the area leaving Alex time to think before meeting up with Po.

* * *

_In another location_

Pete was working on finding a way to conquer the worlds since he was just starting off now and has the Unversed army with him. Now though Kibishi was talking to Pete for negotiation about what to do on this world. But soon were join with Savage who was in his full armor and ready to get the hunt on.

"Agent number 2 Savage. What brings a man like you to this world?" Kibishi asked.

"I'm here to hunt my prize known as Bill Trison and I heard Bugs Bunny was here?" Savage said.

"Yes he is. He's been a thorn in our side since he became one of Mickey's four command in chief. And we have Donald Duck and Goofy was here too. If that other keylade was here we be in big trouble making the four chief in Command all together harder to fight." Kibishi said.

"True, but from what I heard Mickey and his new partner were searching for more Keyblade wielders and are searching for what we're after as well." Savage said.

"Well good riddance cause so far I had three keyblade wielders and Mickey gave me trouble in the past." Pete said knowing how troublesome the Keyblade wielders can be to him and his group.

"So what about the kid aren't you suppose to attack him now?" Kibishi said.

"I don't prey on the weak they aren't worth the hunt after all, but if paid too than I will do anything to the weak as paid." Savage said, "For now I like to see how things play out for now. In the meantime I will hunt Bill Tirson and Bugs Bunny before they escape again."

* * *

_With Bugs, Bill, Donald, Goofy, and Mike_

They were discussing what is happening to Alex and see what they can do for him.

"Eh so Doc. Do you have any ideas how to help Alex. Cause even though that Makeshift Keyblade isn't real. It shows that he has potential to wield an keyblade." Bugs said.

"That maybe true, but he needs training which I will help him with before he'll wield an Keyblade to begin with." Bill said.

"Alright, but Mickey needs all the lost Keyblade wielders he can get before things get complicated." Bugs said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Donald asked.

"Well we could distract them long enough for Alex to get some training done here and possible see if he does wield an Keyblade." Goofy said getting everyone's attention,"Cause I figured if he does wield and Keyblade than he would find the Keyhole and do his job like the King would do."

"Eh sounds like an good plan if nothing happens that is." Bugs said.

"Well for now we got work to do and little time to do it so if anything let's get this started." Bill said than the group went off in different directions to see what they can do for now.

* * *

_With Mickey and his new partner_

They traveled to an unknown world that is the darkest of areas searching for the lost Keyblade wielders and Star Shards however little did they know is that there being watch by an unknown force.

* * *

**If you figured it out about this chapter I was not only giving an Kung Fu training chapter, but an prediction of more OC Keyblade Wielders to come. And if you want you can have your very own OC Keyblade wielder come into the story whenever you want. Just give details about the person, Keyblade, and whatever you think is needed before you give your OC away for this story if you want. Also know that if you give out your OC Keyblade wielder there will be an battle like mini war for Keyblade wielders to fight against the Dark Forces of evil. **

**20913**

**7/7/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Savage on the loose

**Hello everyone today I'm saying I'll be working on the KHC a bit longer than plan cause I like to work on it more and see how it works out in the end. So I hope you be support of this story and the other two stories OPTUA and RvB along the way and thank you in advance for reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda 2**

Alex was going to see Po to train with him a bit for some combat stills when a Mysterious person(Bill Trison) has come to train or prepare Alex for what is yet to come.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with Bugs, Donald, Goofy, and Mike they got prepared to face off the Black Empire again in a bamboo forest.

"So a why are we fight the Black fellas again?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy for the hundred time we're trying to save this world is why we're fighting them." Donald shouted at Goofy.

"Oh Ayack I forgot." Goofy said.

"Eh don't worry for now we'll stand our ground and fight them if we have too." Bugs said. Soon Mike detected movement from one side and signal the others of this movement. There appeared 81 black armored soldiers of the BE with 9 White armored soldiers and Kibishi leading the pack from the center. Mike had his device called pocket storage unit dimension or PSUD for short storing many weapons and ammo in there. After his battle with Julius he went with his new gadget to go traveling to worlds. Now he's got his sniper rifle ready pointing at his first target, waiting for the right moment to strike than BANG.

The Black soldiers went down in different sides taking out six soldiers in 6 seconds at once. Bugs, Donald, and Goofy jump out from hiding to attack the enemy forces ready to strike until the Unversed appeared unexpectedly. Donald shouted Thundera before they attack them destroying the unversed, but now they are surrounded by the Black Empire and Unversed lead by Pete who appeared out of no where.

"Hehehahahahahaa looks like we got ourselves something for Rabbit Stew." Pete said.

"If you think I be Rabbit Stew Doc. Than I guess you don't me very well, do ya?" Bugs said. Than used his toon mode to transform into...

**KUNG FU BUNNY**

"Eh let's dance." Bugs than jump high, in lightning speed slam the ground to an nearby group of enemies go up in air than suddenly time would slow down everything would go black except the enemies in air and Bugs as he jump in air at the first enemy to attack. Once Bugs attack the first one he went to the second one, than third, fourth, fifth, until everyone of them while bouncing around kicking and punching them around until Bugs hit them hundred or thousand of times. Afterwards jump high again twice the height than before, than charge straight down on the ground cracking the earth causing an invisible wave blasting the enemies back slamming into the other enemy people making them either disappear as there destroyed or slam into each enemy one or packs of them creating an devastating attack. By the time it was done some unversed were there and BE soldiers were either killed, injured, unconsciousness, dodge the attack, or haven't been aim or hit by the attack completely. There were now 32 black soldiers, 8 white soldiers with Kibishi and some Unversed with Pete leading them. 26 black soldier with 1 white solder injured or unconscious and rest killed or were they?!

Kibishi was replace with Savage and the soldiers were replace with the Unversed as well along with Pete being an Unversed shapeshifter called **Chameleouflage. **With this Unversed it can take form of any and all shape of anyone or anything or blend in of it's surroundings turning it invisible in plane sight. Bugs made his Yip impression along with Donald "WAK" very loud and Goofy gasp in fright. As for Mike he prepared for the worst yet to come.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Rabbit come to play here for the hunt along with his pals." Savage said.

"Wak! It's Savage! What's he doing here!" Donald shouted asking about why Savage is instead of Kibishi.

"Simple I predicted you all to be here and sent him to the temple where they will have an unpleasant welcome from Kibishi himself. And now your here your going to die this time." Savage said stating his own facts.

"Not on our watch." Bugs said than charge with an air kick only for bullets to appear out of no where in the forest of bamboo trees. Bugs was grazed on few spots than landed on the ground only for an mine to blow up underneath him. Once that happen Bugs fur was all black and crispy, in a second Savage had his blaster gun called triple beam pointed at Bugs head and fired. Fortunately Bugs dodge by placing an dummy of himself there as it pop by the shot.

"BUGS!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Eh don't worry guys. I'm okay." Bugs said chewing his carrot, "Now eh Savage. You ought to play nice when you have toys like that around hehehehe." Bugs chuckled after escaping his near death experience.

"You won't laugh after I deal the final blow." Savage claims than gets his remote control button to push. Mike tried to stop him, but Savage anticipate this sending some Unversed from Pete's army enough to distract him for Savage to push the remote control button. Once push mines began to explode all over except where Savage is and Machine guns began to fire from all sides. Bugs, Donald, and goofy screamed as they ran for there lives along with Mike who panic and ran to catch with the others.

When they got to an clearing they saw one giant robot with two behind it pointing guns at them. But the problem is Mike wasn't with them and Bugs, Donald, and Goofy were to face all that Savage had to offer against them.

"Yip!" Bugs could only say as they are officially dead.

* * *

With Mike he somehow escape from the trap and gone the other direction. For now he had to warn the others and Alex before things get out of hand little did he know is that Chameleouflage was following behind Mike and would make it's strike soon.

* * *

Alex was sore and tired from training with the mysterious man(Bill Trison). For he thought back to what the man said to him about what he's doing and why he's doing this.

...

_Flashback_

_Alex was on the floor again on his 80th time in less than 3 hour from trying to practice some moves._

_"Alright again." He said. Alex was getting to used to this punishment by now as he tried to strike the man however. One moment to slow again with same move, same speed, same predictable style and Alex fell again._

_"ARUGH THIS IS POINTLESS. SO FAR I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO BEAT YOU WITH ANYTHING AND WHY DO I NEED TO TRY. THE ONLY REASON I'M DOING THIS IS SO I CAN GO HOME SAFEY WITHOUT PEOPLE GETTING IN MY WAY SO MUCH." Alex yelled explaining his reason for training._

_"Is that all?" He asked bored with his reason._

_"YES I ONLY NEED ENOUGH FIGHTING SKILL TO BEAT PEOPLE GETTING IN MY WAY THAN AFTERWARDS I CAN FIGHT MY WAY HOME AND BE DONE WITH THIS THAT'S IT END OF STORY!" Alex said getting frustrated with this training._

_"Than your weak." He bluntly said._

_"WHAT?!" Alex was about to attack again, but now is curious._

_"Tell me is it for your desire or is it for everyone desire?" He asked. Alex was now confused by this question and didn't know how to respond to that one._

_"If your seeking an goal of your own desire of selfish gain you earn nothing. however what if your doing it for help others is the question?" He asked._

_"I don't know." Is all Alex can say. _

_"Think about for now rest and go with your new friends." He said than walk away until later. _

_End flashback _

_..._

But before Alex could think about it any further he was met with Po who was trying to train to do an split in the middle of the night. So Alex went to train with him for the night and see how they can figure out the split.

* * *

With Bugs, Donald, and goofy they defeated the two robots while one escape leaving them exhausted, but found an hiding spot before Savage found them.

"Why does he want to kill us?" Donald asked.

"Because your his 5th hunt list while Goofy is his 4th and I'm his 3rd." Bugs whispered.

"WAK that isn't comforting." Donald said.

"Gwarsh how do we defeat this guy?" Goofy asked.

"Eh I guess we don't, he's too strong for now and right now we be dead if we tried." Bugs said.

"Correct you are."

?!

BOOM

Bugs, Donald, and Goofy were surprise by the sudden attack as they couldn't avoid the incoming grenade launcher. But only stain minimum damage from the blast as Savage appeared ready to face them in combat.

"Seems you survive the robots I sent after you or more like how I set up for you instead. No matter the hunt is still on." Savage said than charge for the kill.

* * *

**Well hope you like this chapter they'll be more chapters like this that will involve more OC's involvement and other characters than the main characters for the KHC. Cause I like to experiment more on the supported characters more than the main and secondary characters. So for this one I'll be focusing on or experimenting on more Main, secondary, supportive, and villain characters more than I did on OPTUA. Tell me how you like about this experiment by your review and thank you for reading this chapter. If you don't like this approach than I'll go back to the basic just let me know in your honest review.**

**20913**

**7/13/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Beat Down and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda or anything except OC.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda 3**

All night Alex and Po were trying to figure out how to do an split. But were no where close, however before they could get out of it Shifu and the Furious Five came and saw this embarrassing moment for Po and Alex. Shifu ordered one of the Five to get Po out while Alex just stand back and watch.

"You two think you can learn a full split in one night?" Shifu asked.

"Um we thought we try hehe." Alex said.

"Well your wrong, it takes years of training, concentration to develop and to fully acquire it in battle." Shifu explain while making an demonstration for the two. Po try to get an souvenir from the broken clay plate only for Shifu to argue that you need broken bones and Bloody knuckles.

"Yeah Excellent." Po was now excited for this moment.

"Um define broken and bloody." Alex asked worried.

"Let's get started." Shifu snap his fingers as they prepared there training to begin.

_gulp_

Is the only thing Alex was think about now right before they began to train with the Furious Five.

* * *

First up was a snake name Viper or Master Viper as she was up against Po and Alex in a two to one match.

"Um no defense or anything, but who do you fight exactly?" Alex asked Viper.

"Come again?" Viper asked now curious of the question.

"Um well...you see...um...you got no arms and legs so how do you...OW?!" Before Alex realize it him and Po were toss around like rag dolls than hit hard on the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Viper asked with an smirk.

"Um yeah... I'm good next I think." Alex asked. Shifu than snap his fingers as They face Masters Monkey, Crane, and Mantis, but they still never gave up as they took all the beating they gave to them.

"I been taking it easy on you two now your next opponents will be me and Tigress." Shifu said.

"Alright let's go come on." Po said.

"Um who gets to face who?" Alex asked.

"You be facing Master Tigress while I face Po is that clear?" Shifu asked. Shifu than began his fight with Po which was an one-sided deal as for Alex he gulp than charge with all his might unfortunately.

BOW BAM BONG BOING DING DONG

Alex was on the ground in less than 6 seconds before he could make an move.

"Okay that hurt." Alex now experience real pain from there finest warrior and master.

"If you know what's best you stay down and quit." Tigress said with an fair warning in her tone of voice. However in those words something triggered inside Alex to get up as Slowly, but surely he got up and got to his fighting stance while Po was launch down the stairs.

"Ready for round two." Was all Alex could say before he got beaten and pound from head, chest, gut, side, leg, arm, and even between the legs before send back into the wall hard. Tigress was about to leave when Alex suddenly started to get up slowly again coughing up blood a bit. Alex than tried to fight was more as Tigress realize he was serious about his fight.

"Why are you fighting. You don't want to be here and yet you still fight, so why get up?" Tigress asked.

"Cause I have a place to go...But if I want to get there I need to become stronger to fight for that place and live another day." Alex said than charge at her with all his might.

"Enough!" Shifu called out before Alex could land an blow Shifu stop the fight, but made Alex trip on his charge and fell face forward putting himself unconsciousness as he went to an deep slumber.

* * *

With Bugs, Donald, and Goofy they escape from Savage before things turn for worse as Savage was chasing them.

"We got to get out of here and fast." Bugs said.

"But duh how do we get out of here when that Savage Fella is chasing us." Goofy asked.

"Keep going I got an idea." Bugs said while they ran and ran as fast as they can into deeper woods.

* * *

With Mike he manage to find the Valley of Peace so that he can warn the others, but at the same time he found Kibishi was there with his men and women ready to attack at any minute, but are waiting for something for what thou is the question Mike needed answers for now.

* * *

_Alex's dream_

He was in an deep dream where he saw worlds many he did not know about and many he did not realize. But in his dreams he saw that he didn't make it back to his home world and was training with guy name Bill Trison who train him for his travels that Alex was traveling to for his future journeys. Than another was him traveling through time into the past by accident for an year inside the portal and once in the past must get back to the present in order to stop an threat of the present future and past present. Afterwards shows him going through dreams to awaken worlds from ones that are forgotten after they were lost in space-time continuum. Than Alex was saving worlds that been transform into data and made whole again into reality as he uncovers some secrets. 

Through all this Alex was sleeping a good dream and was actually seeing an what maybe an good future, but than we go see Alex was going into an City walking towards an tall tower called City tower's empire there all of Alex's good dreams becomes an nightmare as things were corrupted and twisted into what appeared to be an Alex worst Nightmare.

* * *

**We'll leave it at an cliffhanger for now and for you to wait and see what it means in the future.**

**20913**

**7/16/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. The two lost Keyblade Wielders

**Hello everybody this chapter will be dedicated to Mandalore the Freedom for giving the two OC Keyblade wielding characters. Hope you enjoy them and enjoy the characters. For details they will be on the Profile later on for the Lost Keyblade wielders. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**The two lost Keyblade wielders**

_Unknown world_

King Mickey was walking in the woods along with his new companion who calls himself Master Y or York. Who took care of the patrols that were after them. Soon they came across an area were they are suppose to find the lost Keyblade wielder here.

"Are you sure it's this spot York?" Mickey asked.

"Positive, He should be here. Unless they got to him first than I can't say for sure." York said. Mickey was worried for him and the keyblade wielder, but before they could get there an dark blast swung from a keyblade came crashing down on top of them. Mickey and York dodge in time before the keyblade struck and blasted an fiery burst.

"I do hope you didn't come all this way for that lost Keyblade wielder Agent Y." This voice was familiar to York as his anger rise to great lengths.

Master A or Alpha." York said in anger. There appeared a man in a blue clothes with an hood over his head covering his face in a cloak like appearance. But what made this man different from others was that he was from the Black Empire Leader council member of the six name Alpha.

"Well if it isn't Master Y or York as you are name. Come to join us again after all this time?" Alpha asked in a pleasing tone.

"Like hell I would. I rather kill you than join you. But more importantly where is the Keyblade wielder?" York demanded.

"You mean the one name Steve Willans? I don't know it didn't take much to find him after all, all I did was threaten his friends, family, and love ones than he came to me and I kill him." Alpha said in a cheerful tone. York swung his Keyblade in a attack called Strike Raid only for the keyblade to be block by Alpha's one hand, however York came at him ready to punch the daylights out of Alpha in rage as his to fist were block by grabbing York's fist creating an invisible blast wave.

"Why would you come here to kill one Keyblade Wielder?" York yelled demanding answers.

"Cause I wanted to rally you up a beat." Alpha said than blasted York away back to Mickey who jump backflip while summoning his keyblade.

"Of course I wouldn't know where he is I just here after you two, after all your here to collect lost Keyblade Wielders so it make sense to keep eyes peeled on you lot before something good happens." Alpha was about to attack again when a spinning keyblade came right at him. Soon a person appeared name Steve Willans who has the Keyblade called Strong heart which allows the user to become stronger by his will of the heart.

"Ah the lost Keyblade wielder. We were expecting you." Alpha said.

"Well if you knew I was coming than prepare yourself cause I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Steve said summoning his keyblade and preparing to fight.

"WAIT, don't fight him, you fight now you'll die in an instant." York said.

"But who's going to save your sorry ass than?" Steve asked, however an dark spear was about to pierce his head only for Mickey to shout reflectga at the same time to deflect the attack. York disappeared using an technique called quick sprint or QS than grab Steve and QS back to Mickey for them to run as Steve was forced to run away with them after that attack.

* * *

_Kung Fu Panda World with Mike_

With Mike he sneak pass the soldiers as he could until he went to an open field. Where he soon confronts Kibishi who attacks him after dodging the scythe.

"Nice dodge it be boring if you got hit by the scythe, you would have died instantly" Kibishi said.

"Heh if you think that was good than I guess you will like this as well." Mike than soon revealed something that he never revealed to his teammates as the battle soon began against Kibishi and will end in less than 10 seconds.

* * *

_Unknown world with York, Mickey, Steve and a new company joining in soon_

York, Steve and Mickey keep running as fast as they can from Alpha until they were far enough away from him. Soon they heard something in front of them coming towards near them as York brought his keyblade out along with Mickey's keyblade too.

"It's alright guys I know who it is, come on out Keth." Steve said. As Steve said that an guy name Keth Jones who is also an lost Keyblade wielder as well.

"Hey Steve been looking for you and who are these guys?" Keth asked.

"No time for introduction we need to leave now." York said.

"Agreed we need to meet at an world that isn't known yet by the Black Empire so we can go into hiding or let you two met the Bugs Bunny. He'll let you two in on what's happen." Mickey explain. Soon they went away to run from Alpha again as they escape from the world.

Just as Alpha got to where the group was he had his forces there from his Black Empire there with his best agent called Light. By that time York, Mickey, Steve, and Keth escape already as they tried to see where they went to now.

"Agent Light have you detected where they went?" Alpha asked.

"I can detect from 2,000 miles radius away from the world/planet surface in space and from what I gathered there heading that way after they warp-drive trail from their engine gummi drive of light energy." Light explain.

"Good than we'll follow them and go after them before they escape. Send an agent or one of the alliance to go after them." Alpha ordered.

"As you wish." Light said and went to do Alpha's orders.

* * *

_Kung Fu Panda world with Alex_

Alex soon was gonna join the other furious five and Po as they were about to eat for their meal for supper. However Alex was still worried about his dream and what it meant.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter folks Steve Willans and Keth Jones are two of Mandalore the Freedom's OC's characters hope you enjoy them as they will be part of the main story and characters eventually.**

**20913**

**7/19/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. News from Mike and Master Shifu

**Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts, Kung Fu Panda or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**News from Mike and Master Shifu**

Alex was walking towards where the furious Five and Po are when he saw Mike appeared out of nowhere.

"Mike what you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I have come to stop this nonsense that your experiencing." Mike said.

"What you talking about?" Alex asked.

"All this is an dream. The world, the war, the strange weapon is all an dream." Mike said. Alex had an look of I knew it face and saw that it explain everything he was going through.

"I knew it. So this is an dream. But how do we get out?" Alex asked.

"Simple all you got to do is follow me and I'll lead to an exit. Trust me I know the way." Mike said. Alex nod than turn around only to see Mike there pointing a gun at them.

BANG

The shot miss Alex and hit the other Mike behind Alex to reveal an Unversed in disguise called **Chameleouflage. **

Chameleouflage was shot on the shoulder and thrown off from it's disguise as more Unversed appeared. Than Pete showed up laughing from the shadows into the moonlight.

"Well that almost went as plan to bad he was here or you be died by now." Pete said. Alex was shock and scared right about now and now is processing what just happen as he fell to his knees in a shock expression.

"_That was an lie and all this is real...But than all I been doing and all I almost did was..._" The more Alex thought the more he got scared for his life as he was now facing an undeniable that everything was real and he could die anytime he wanted too. But while Alex was thinking Pete summoned his Unversed army and sent them to attack Mike and Alex already. Mike fired with his pistol guns blasting them in one go as Alex woke up from his state of shock he saw he's surrounded by Unversed than made an run for it.

* * *

Po was running for his life after hearing the news that Oogway had pass away and he was the only one to face Tai Lung. Unfortunately Master Shifu stop him telling him to face Tai Lung and trust his master, however Po knew that Shifu never believe in him or Alex for an while and Po stayed cause he wanted to change himself from being who is now. After an argument went for a while Alex soon join them, but stop after seeing them there.

"Where you think your going?" Shifu asked.

"What does it look like I'm going. I'm getting out of here as fast as possible." Alex said.

"You can't quit now!" Shifu shouted.

"Watch me." Alex was about to get pass Shifu only to be turn right back to where he was before.

"Look I know that you know. I don't belong here and neither do I want to be here. And after all this time you want me stay now of all times why?" Alex asked now frustrated with Shifu.

"Cause Tai Lung is on his way here and it's up to you two to stop him." Shifu argued.

"What's that got to do with me. isn't it your problem?" Alex asked.

"Cause he now team up with some people who call themselves the Black Empire and are now after the Valley of Peace." Shifu explained.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIGHT OR WAR, I'M JUST AN KID WHO HAPPEN TO BE HERE AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME." Alex shouted.

"Than why didn't you quit!" Shifu asked.

"Cause I have no choice. I need to know what I'm facing and know what I'm up against if I want to survive and live another day. I want to believe that everything now is an dream and all this is made up, but after what happen I have to face reality that I must be prepare to fight and run like an coward if I have too. I don't want to be like those idiot heroes who save the day and stop bad guys and all I just want to get back to my world and stay home, have summer vacation, school time, and anything else, but now I need those stupid fighting still just to survive this stupid ADVENTURE!" Alex yelled, but his anger and rage only did was attract the Unversed from his negative emotions as the battle soon commence.

* * *

With Mike he was fighting off the unversed with his twin pistol than switch them to triple barrel pistol shooter to fire at the unversed more and destroying them easily. Pete saw his chance to find the boy and take the star Shard from him.

* * *

With Po, Shifu, and Alex they struggled to fight off the Unversed for one they had the kung fu style and two Po and Alex weren't the best fighters yet. As the fight moved on they struggled and fought on with the unversed and tried to take them down as much as possible.

"DamnitdamnitdamnitDAMNIT." Alex was frustrated with the whole situation and wanted to just get out of this now. The three Unversed were about to go for the kill when Po came and knock them out with his charging attack and used his gut to bounce off the fist making the unversed punch themselves. Alex was surprise by this while Po offered an hand to help Alex up as they continued to fight them.

"After what I said. Why you help me?" Alex wondered.

"Cause we're friends and friends help each other out." Alex eyes widen by the realization that Po never gave up that no matter how much things got bad he still keep on going. Alex felt bad after what he said, but didn't get the chance as more Unversed about 27 surrounded them.

"You ready for this Alex." Po asked smiling at Alex with confidents to fight on.

"Yeah I think I am and that I shouldn't have gave up that easily after this is over." Alex replied than got into an fighting stance ready to fight once more when.

BANG

SLASH

BONG

ZAP

Suddenly all the unversed shot, cut, hit, and thunderbolt by Mike, Bugs, Goofy, and Donald who appeared to save them from the attack. When the three saw them they were glad to see some back up have arrive.

"Glad you guys could make it." Alex said grateful for once about the situation.

"Eh that is an understatement." Bugs said.

"Gawrsh we just escape by using an teleport spell made by Donald to escape from the Black Empire who came here." Goofy said.

"We were just lucky that we actually came here." Donald said.

"You mean Kibishi?" Alex asked.

"Actually we got word that Mike was the one who wounded Kibishi in battle before he could fight back." Bugs said. They look at Mike for a moment than saw that he raise his hand and there appeared a keyblade called Imagination of Creation. They were shock that Mike simply showed his keyblade and revealed it to them.

"Wait your an Keyblade wielder?" Alex asked.

"I think you all have explanation to what has happen and what is going on before you decided on your next action." Shifu said with everyone agreeing to the statement for right now they needed rest and time for planning.

* * *

By next mourning Shifu was talking to Bugs about why there here and why things happen at the peach tree where Oogway had pass away(I don't know the actual name of the place just that it's an peach tree).

Shifu took in all the info and wondered about the Black Empires next move. Also that Kibishi was now teaming up with Tai Lung along with Pete and Savage who decided to conquer this world on their own starting with Valley of Peace. As time went by Shifu and Bugs heard some noise and walk to see where it came from only to discover that it came from the kitchen where Po was breaking in to get food and Alex was actually learning from Po's actions not words while copying Po's moves and fighting like Po. The Shifu and Bugs soon discovered this and thought it was time to personally train them.

* * *

**20913**

**7/29/14**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
